


I even find your breathing attractive

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: prompt: your breathing is annoying me because I like you





	I even find your breathing attractive

“Ugh, can you _stop_?!” Louis shouts. He’s had _enough_.

Liam frowns, slowly chewing the bite of apple in his mouth.

“What? Breathing?” He asks in an affronted tone. He’s even smirking a little. Louis snatches the apple out of his hand, just to hear the indignant squawk come out of his mouth, along with a spray of apple guts.

“ _Yes_ , breathing. Can’t you do that somewhere else?” He demands and takes a satisfying bite out of the untouched side of the apple. It’s crunchy and drowns out the sound of Liam _breathing_.

“Are you being serious?” Liam asks. He’s frowning something _fierce_ , though it looks more directed at himself. Louis does that to people. It’s a talent.

“When am I ever _not_ serious, Liam?” He sighs. Liam shoots him a _look_ , which, okay. Fair.

“It’s just -” Louis waves a hand in the general vicinity of Liam’s relaxed form next to him on the couch. “Distracting.”

Liam laughs. _Laughs!_ His eyes crinkle at the corners. Ugh. Louis peels the sticker from the apple and flicks it at his face.

“My _breathing_ distracts you?” He’s clutching his stomach as if to contain his laughter, body sliding down the cushions until his head is at an awkward angle, tilted towards Louis’ scowling face.

“Yes.” He says. “Also that laugh was just ridiculous. Honestly, can you do _anything_ without making it so-” He flails his hand at Liam, frowning when he only gets a softer smile in return.

“Why is my breathing distracting?” Liam asks and _god_ , his voice is fond and light. Louis tucks his feet underneath his own butt, stabbing his fingernail into the apple. It leaves behind little smiling curves, but Liam’s smile is more of a crooked squiggle.

“Because it’s loud!” He says and. Yeah, that’s about all he’s got.

Liam pouts his lips in a circle. Louis side eyes it because it’s _ridiculous_. Liam’s lips make a smacking sound when he parts them and his smile grows and grows until his teeth are on full display.

“You’re not cute.” Louis says. He flips the apple in his palm and all of his fingernail marks are frowning at him.

Liam laughs. “I never said I was.”

Louis kicks out one of his feet and nudges Liam’s thigh, going for a swift kick in the nuts but Liam catches him by the ankle and settles his sock covered foot in his lap. And then he strokes his leg.

“Yeah, well. Your _face_ says that you’re thinking something you think is true. Which it probably isn’t.” He sniffs. Liam’s smile only melts into a softer form.

“Louis.” Liam says. He’s heard his name fall from between those lips a million times; exasperated being at the top of the list. But, he’s never quite heard _this_ version of his name nearly enough. It’s soft and sweet, wrapped in cotton and marked as _fragile_.

Liam strokes his hand up his thigh, catching at the pocket of his sweatpants and Louis drops his hands to his lap. Not so Liam can run his thumb along the side of his hand, no. It’s cause the apple is heavy and he’s too tired to hold on to it anymore.

“Why is my breathing distracting?” He asks again. He’s leaning all up in Louis’ space, shoving his smiling face against the back of the couch. Louis picks at his fingers.

“Because the more I listen to it, the more I want to use it as a backing track on a song.” He admits. He’s already got the lyrics down, something with words _beautiful_ and _lovely_ dispersed through the verses.

“And also because I want to see if I can make you _pant_.” He smiles down at his fingers at the hitch in Liam’s exhale. He’s expecting the squeeze to his hand, but what he’s not expecting is for Liam to just _crawl_ right over top of him and let his weight press Louis into the couch.

“Is that a promise?” Liam asks. He thumbs at the wet plush of Louis’ bottom lip, running the length of it and then pushing his thumb into his own mouth. Louis licks at his own lips and tastes apple.

Liam’s eyes are a dark brown on a good day, but right now they’re drowned out by his blown pupils and his breath is already coming out fast and deep, warm and steamy against Louis’ chin.

“I think it’s inevitable.” He teases. Liam licks the smirk off of his face and then lets Louis _taste_ how fast his breathing is, pushing it right into his mouth and all throughout his veins.

Liam groans and bites at Louis’ lip, which would be sexy if it weren’t for the piece of apple skin clinging to his teeth and grating against Louis’ sensitive lip.

“My breathing distracts you because you _like_ me.” He smiles, all dopey and blissed out.

“I regret everything.” Louis says. And then squishes Liam’s cheeks between his palms and kisses the ever loving _fuck_ out of him.


End file.
